Perfecto: Alejandose del pasado
by Jearo
Summary: Cuando alguien espera todo de ti, pero eso no es lo que tu quieres...¿que haces? ¿le sigues? o ¿hablas con la verdad?...carta de Robin a Batman


**Perfecto**

**Hola a todos los lectores que se encuentren leyendo esta pequeño Songfic.**

**Si algo que me ha interesado demasiado sobre los Teen Titans son los pasados de cada uno:**

**Cyborg: Un chico que fue transladado a un cuerpo metalico para salvar su vida y que odia el dia que le paso eso. **

**Chico Bestia: Mordido por una bestia en el África, sus padres trataron inútilmente de salvarlo con un suero experimental que causo que su piel fuera verdosa y que se pudiera transformar en cualquier animal existente.**

**Starfire: De antepasados gatunos los de la raza de Starfire fueron esclavos durante mucho tiempo de una raza superior, Violada, Golpeada, marcada incluso por sus captores, el pueblo decidio hacer una revolucion en al cual murieron varios seres queridos para ella.**

**Raven: Mitad Humana, Mitad demonia, bendecida o maldecida, como sea, al final de toda su larga y corta existencia debera cumplir con su destino alguna vez en su vida….Destruir el mundo.**

**Robin: Familia asesinada por 2 Caras este jovencito fue adoptado por el Multimillonario Bruno Diaz para que fuera su protegido, conociendo su segunda identidad, Dick Grayson se dedico toda una vida a ser el compañero de aventuras junto con Batman, el hombre murciélago, pero de algun tiempo para aca, el cambio. La juventud brotaba en su interior y se dio cuenta de varias cosas, en realidad, de muchas….**

**Batman siempre le exigia mas y mas, el deseaba que Robin fuera en realidad el nuevo legado de el mismo, ¿¿Cómo era posible eso después de que al principio Batman lo rechazaba, nunca lo pudo entender y nunca pudo entender mas cosas sobre el y sobre su vida, un dia decidio escapar de la mansión Diaz, harto de ser el protegido, harto de ser la sombra, harto de convertirse dia con dia en su mentor, en su huida consiguió hacerse de una extraña joven de resplandor oscuro que clamaba ayuda, y desde ahí los Jóvenes Titanes se fueron formando hasta que se ganaron al propia admiración de la JLA (Justice League of America) y el odio de la H.I.V.E (Hermandad Internacional de Venganza y Exterminio), sin embargo, varias dudas quedaron en el aire para Batman y solo una pequeña carta de despedida que dejo junto con el símbolo de Batman y Robin juntos le aclaro la mente: **

"**_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along"_**

"

Bruno:

Bueno, primero te preguntaras ¿Por que escribo esto, si yo nunca he sido alguien que exprese sus sentimientos abiertamente, mucho menos escribir una carta, pero esta vez es diferente, necesito que sepas lo que siento, yo se que no logre ser tan grande como tu habías planeado, que me estoy saliendo de los planes que tenías para mi, pero es ahí donde esta el problema, tu fuiste quien planeo todo, tu fuiste quien quiso decidir por mi, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo soy una persona independiente, que tiene que valerse por si mismo, y no soy una marioneta que puedas manejar a tu antojo para conseguir lo que tu seguramente nunca lograste, no estoy aquí para que tu vivas a través de mi, no soy tu juguete...

"_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm all right  
And you can't change me"**_

Antes siempre trate de ser lo que tu querías que fuera, siempre trate de hacerte sentir orgulloso, supongo que lo hacía por que llegue a pensar que de esa forma, podrías llegar a quererme, y hubo momentos en que parecía que todo el esfuerzo daba resultados, no, la sonrisa orgullosa y soberbia que ponías cuando alguien te decía que me habías educado muy bien, que era un ejemplo de muchacho, que era como verte a ti en otros tiempos, siempre ganando, siempre fuerte, siempre decidido, pero me vi la verdad, no me querías a mi, solo te gustaba que te elogiaran tanto, que te pusieran en alto, el darme cuenta de ello me afecto mucho, pero no lo demostré, tu me educaste para que nunca demostrara mis debilidades, pero como dicen: Lo que no mata te fortalece. Y para mi suerte, no estoy muerto, y gracias a eso me di cuenta que es importante que uno haga y sea como uno realmente es, y no lo que otros quieran que seas, se que me odias por mi decisión, pero te lo digo ahora, no voy a cambiar, estoy bien conmigo mismo, y no me interesa regresar...

_**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**_

No todo es para siempre, tienes que entenderlo, me escape de tus manos si ¿Y qué? ahora soy feliz, y honestamente te digo, no pienso volver a lo mismo, no soy el ser perfecto que siempre deseaste que fuera, y me alegro, por que la perfección es lo que te hace ser imperfecto, por que nunca se llegara a sentir el dolor de una herida (y no me refiero a las físicas, si no a las sentimentales, mentales etc...), nunca se podría saber el dulce sabor de un éxito logrado por que al ser perfecto se supone que no hay mas allá de lo que tu haces, por eso estoy contento, aunque ni siquiera como ser humano sea perfecto, pero al menos soy yo mismo...

_**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**_

Te culpo de todo lo que he sufrido, pero también, quiero darte las gracias, por que si no hubiera sido tu alumno, si no hubieras sido mi héroe y no hubiera tenido esa decepción tan grande, no me hubiera liberado, seguiría igual, preso de tus planes, de tus deseos de mostrarle al mundo que tu eres capaz de crear al ser perfecto, y por lo tanto que tu eres superior de sobre todas las cosas, ese ha sido siempre tu punto débil y lo sabes, pero nadie se atreve a verlo por el miedo, algo que yo te he perdido, y es una sensación amargamente maravillosa...

**_"And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_**

Recuerdo bien que desde que me libere, ha sido una pelea constante contigo, amenazas, golpes, agresiones psicológicas, todo eso es algo que creo que puedo superar, pero tu me das lastima, parece que no eras tan grande como lo presumes, se te escapo un solo soldado, y la guerra se vino abajo, supongo que no te has dado cuenta de ello, eres muy orgulloso, pero no me importa, te lo digo solo para que abras los ojos, te des por vencido, estas acabado, no tienes nada ni nadie de donde sostenerte ahora, en cambio yo estoy listo para todo lo que venga, por que no estoy ahí tratando de manipular a las personas para darme una falsa sensación de bienestar...

_**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**_

Ya estoy decidido a comenzar de nuevo, tratar de recuperar todos los años que perdí, no se si tu hagas los mismo, supongo que no, tu vida "perfecta" no te lo permite, me da vergüenza el pensar que alguna ves te admire, pero la gente cambia, yo cambie, me costo mucho, pero lo logre, y se que nunca vas a aceptarlo, trataras de hacerte a tu "realidad", y siento pena por ti, pero ese ya no es mi problema, cada quien es arquitecto de su propio destino, y tu ya comenzaste a construir en el lugar y con los cimientos equivocados, pero yo puedo mejorar, reconstruir todo, y también se que en el fondo, desearías tu poder hacer lo mismo...

_**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand**_

Se que trataras de detenerme, pero hagas lo que hagas no me daré por vencido, tu ya tomaste una decisión, he hiciste lo que creías correcto, ahora debes afrontar tus consecuencias, no importa cuanto hablemos, jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo, y eso nos impide crecer a los dos, por eso aunque no me entiendas, y nunca podamos hablar como la gente normal, se que esto es lo mejor para mi, espero que para ti también, aunque no me creas, lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi vida, no te deseo ningún mal, pero se que no puedes entender eso tampoco, por que tu no entiendes nada, menos de mi...

_**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

Bueno, espero que todo lo que hayas leído, te sirviera para comprenderme, por que se que nunca lo hiciste, y supongo que aun en el fondo, deseo que lo hagas, que por una vez en tu vida me comprendas, por que y a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, eres quien cuido de mi, y me mantuvo con vida todos esos años, y lo ultimo, solo quiero pedirte una disculpa, por no ser perfecto, como tu siempre lo deseaste, pero nada es para siempre, nunca va a regresar el tiempo pasado, lo siento, no pude ser perfecto….

"Sin libertad, ¿¿De que le sirve a un petirrojo volar?"

- Dick Grayson-

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos del extraño encapuchado, nunca lloraba a menos que el dolor fuera inmenso y aquella carta fue un golpe bajo a el corazon del "Caballero de la Noche", en realidad si intento detenerlo, si lo amenazo y supo que cuidando del bienestar recibio amenazas e incluso recibio casi la muerte a manos del Guason. Habia sido un incomprensible con Robin y ahora se habia ido, Batman trato de pensarlo de varias formas y decidio dejarlo en libertad tratando el mismo de cambiar su ego interior, por eso decidio unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, de alguna forma asi comprenderia porque Robin se unio a un equipo y de la misma forma podria entender aquellas ultimas palabras:

"Nada es para siempre, nunca va a regresar el tiempo pasado, lo siento. No pude ser perfecto…."

No Robin, me demostraste lo contrario…..-. El Caballero de la noche callo y se dispuso a guardar un pequeño petirrojo explosivo junto con la foto de todos los Titanes en su cajon, finalmente…su "hijo", crecia de acuerdo a los planes…..

Espero que les haya gustado el Songfic, publicado por el gran misterio que envuelve a Robin junto con Raven.

Abusando de este espacio me complace anunciarles que "La Caida de lso cuervos y los Petirrojos" (http/ se encuentre en el capitulo 4 y que cada semana ya sin inconvenientes se estara actualizando.

Sin nada mas que decir mas que espero los reviews de todos ustedes, que son fuente de inspiración en esta loca a ventura para todos los escritores se despide

Jearo

"La ironia es la tristeza k al no saber llorar sonrie cuando kiere hablar..."


End file.
